Haven't You Learned Yet?
by Synnerxx
Summary: Glenn disobeys a direct order from Mark and Mark has to punish him.


**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane (Mark/Glenn)

**Warnings: **BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, caning, rough sex, hair pulling, slight orgasm delay/denial

**Prompt:** Penance/Punishment

* * *

"Get undressed." Mark commands, pacing in front of Glenn.

Glenn does as he's told without a word. shedding his clothes and folding them up on a chair, knowing that Mark hates having his space messy.

"Down on your knees." Mark's voice is firm, no room for argument in it.

Glenn gets down on his knees on the floor in front of Mark. He knows Mark is pissed because he disobeyed a direct order from Mark and got involved in Mark's match. Mark had told him not to, but Glenn just didn't like the fact that Austin was at ringside during Mark's match with Triple H. He knew the two of them were planning something and he had been right, but that didn't change the fact that he had disobeyed Mark.

"You know you disobeyed me. Now you have to punished for it." Mark says, continuing to pace in front of him.

Glenn nods, knowing that he isn't allowed to speak right now. He isn't sorry for what he did and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." Mark commands, stopping in front of the bed.

Glenn moves into the position Mark wants him in, up on his hands and knees on the bed, facing away from the other man. He listens to Mark move around behind him, opening his suitcase and choosing his instrument carefully.

Glenn tenses as he feels the cane brush against his bare ass. Mark's angrier than he had thought. Glenn had assumed that Mark would use his usual crop on him, but no. He's gotten the Singapore Cane out. Glenn swallows thickly and tries to brace himself for the blows that are coming. Despite the pain he knows is coming, his cock is hard, aching for a touch. He tries to ignore that as well.

"Count them. Don't miss one or I'll start over again." Mark says, voice deceptively calm.

Mark doesn't wait for Glenn to nod again. Glenn bites his bottom lip as the first blow lands, hard and stinging.

"One." He manages with a hard sigh.

Another blow just above where the last one landed. His cock twitches, a drop of pre-come beading on the head. "Two."

Another hit just under that one. He gets even harder and grits his teeth. "Three."

His ass is stinging and throbbing and feels like it's on fire. "Four."

He's pretty sure Mark means to leave bruises instead of just welts this time. "Five."

He wants to curl away from the onslaught, but he knows better than that. "Six."

He doesn't think he's ever pissed Mark off this much before. His hard on never wavers. "Seven."

He tries to ignore the pain, but it invades his senses and he wants to groan, but any other noise other than his counting will only make Mark draw this out. "Eight."

His ass is on fire. He can only imagine the marks being made, the fresh welts and bruising skin. "Nine."

The last blow is the hardest, landing right on top of the first one. "Ten."

Mark pants behind him, raising one hand to caress the flaming red skin of Glenn's ass, tracing over the welts he made. He can tell where the bruises will be tomorrow and relishes in that. This is a punishment that Glenn won't soon forget.

He puts the cane away and looks at Glenn for a moment. "What did you learn from this? You may answer."

"Not to interfere in your matches when you tell me not to, Sir." Glenn answers, still facing away from Mark.

"Good boy." Mark says softly, one hand still stroking over the reddened skin.

He turns away to get a tube of lube out of his bag, undoing his jeans. He shoves them down far enough to free his cock. "Feet on the floor. Bend over the bed."

Glenn shifts, hissing through his teeth as his abused flesh protests the movement, but he stretches out his legs until his feet are on the ground. He props himself up on his elbows, bending over in front of Mark.

Mark pours a decent amount of lube into his hand and strokes it onto his cock quickly. He doesn't bother with prepping Glenn; this is still a punishment after all. He pushes inside of the other man, groaning as the tight heat surrounds him. He thrusts all the way inside of him, holding himself there for a moment, letting Glenn adjust to him. This may be a punishment, but he doesn't want to cause major damage to Glenn.

Glenn whimpers when Mark pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into him. He reaches up with one hand and tangles his fingers in Glenn's hair, jerking Glenn's head back. "Fuck, Glenn. So tight."

Glenn whines as his cock brushes against his belly. He's so hard, he's pretty sure he's going to explode if he doesn't come soon. Mark sets up a rough, fast pace. Glenn can barely keep up, so Mark releases his hair and grips his hips, fingers leaving bruises.

Glenn clutches at the bed sheets, panting harshly as Mark fucks into him hard and fast. He wants to come, needs to come, but he can't without Mark's permission and he's not even sure he's going to get it tonight.

Mark comes inside of him, the wet heat making Glenn shiver and whimper as Mark drapes himself along Glenn's back, still buried inside of him. Mark wraps his arms around Glenn's waist, catching his breath. "You haven't come yet, have you?"

Desperately, Glenn shakes his head. He needs to come. Needs it so badly, he can practically taste it. He feels Mark smirk against his shoulder before he pulls out of Glenn, making him whine. He stripes out of his clothes quickly, piling them on floor.

"Turn around." Mark commands.

Glenn pushes up from the bed and stands, facing Mark now. Mark pushes him back down onto the bed and straddles him, leaning down for a kiss as he reaches down and curls his fingers around Glenn's cock. Glenn yelps into the kiss as he lands on his ass on the bed, groaning when the pain blends into the pleasure of Mark's hand on his dick.

It doesn't take much for him to come; he's already so worked up from the caning and the fucking. He moans into Mark's mouth as his orgasm washes over him, coating Mark's hand and his own stomach and chest.

Mark breaks the kiss and gently lets go of his cock, pressing his forehead against Glenn's. "Don't disobey me."

Glenn nods and Mark gets up to get a wash cloth to clean them up with. When that's done, Mark turns down the sheets and climbs into bed, opening his arms for Glenn to slide into. Glenn does, facing Mark as he wraps an arm around Glenn's waist. Glenn leans forward to kiss Mark gently as Mark's hand smoothes down over his still aching ass. There will definitely be bruises on it tomorrow.

Mark pulls back to look into Glenn's eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Glenn smiles. It's a rare moment of affection from Mark. "I know. I love you too."

Mark studies him for a moment longer before settling into the bed, arm still wrapped around Glenn. Sleep comes easy that night.


End file.
